I'm Like A Bird
by Britz Bitz Candy
Summary: Inspired by Nelly Furtado's song, 'I'm like a bird'. A song fic about Miaka and Hotohori.


Disclaimer: The song 'I'm Like A Bird' belongs to Nelly Furtado, from the Album 'Woah Nelly'. Fushigi Yuugi and all related characters belong to Watase Yuu....though I, as a fan hold the right to manipulate them in whatsoever way I choose....*insane laughter*   
  
Note: I guess this is assuming that Hotohori never met Houki....enjoy!  
  
You're beautiful  
That's for sure  
  
Miaka stared absent mindedly at Hotohori. He was an Emperor....a Suzaku Seishi....and her friend. The one problem was that he loved her....and she loved Tamahome.  
  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely, but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
  
Hotohori gazed at Miaka. She was beautiful in every respect. She had once told him that orders can't change people's minds, and he had followed that advice from then on. She had beauty, intelligence, charm...and she looked at him as a real person, rather than a power to be feared. Miaka was optimistic and cheerful, but she was also a complex puzzle. One day Hotohori hoped to solve the mystery of that puzzle.  
  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
  
Though Konan was going to war, there was only one thing on his mind. Her. He recalled the memories of the past few months. When they had brought her to Mount Taikyoku and they had encountered her mirror double. Their many adventures in the course of finding the other seishi....When she had been sick, he couldn't bring himself to kill her....When she had tried to commit suicide, the power of Suzaku had aided him in her rescue. He had come close to getting her to love him back once, but when Tamahome returned to normal he accepted that she would never love anyone as much as she loved him. But still he loved the girl from another world....  
  
I'm like a bird  
I'll only fly away  
  
She was his angel. But he knew that all creatures with wings fly away, and if the didn't come back, they were never truly yours. He knew Miaka wouldn't come back to him.  
  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
  
Miaka sat thoughtfully in a corner of the room. She was no longer Suzaku no Miko, but an ordinary girl. Was she crazy, going out to join the war? She'd never even seriously injured anyone in her life before....well, if you didn't count herself. She noticed Hotohori gazing at her. She felt bad, but she kenw she couldn't change his feelings. In truth, she loved him too, but as a friend. Just as she loved the rest of her seishi. Tamahome was the only one she truly loved.  
  
I'm like a bird  
I'll only fly away  
  
In her heart she knew Hotohori understood. As she stood on the battlefield the cries of war surrounded her. She knew this was where she belonged, fighting at the sides of her Seishi. This wasn't about Suzaku anymore; it was about protecting her friends and the world they lived in. This world she now called home, since she couldn't return to her own.  
  
I don't know where my home is  
I don't know where my soul is  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Miaka found herself surrounded by a blue light. When her vision became clear again, she found that she was in her own world again. She was surprised and happy to find that Tamahome had come with her, but she also felt like a coward. She'd left the others in the other world, fighting a war she was supposed to be fighting with them.   
  
And all I need for you to know is  
  
Miaka couldn't believe the words printed in the book. Hotohori had lost to Nakago. And she couldn't even be there for him...  
  
Hotohori heard Miaka calling to him. He smiled. Even if he couldn't see her, she was with him, in a sense. Hotohori drew in another breath and then, in a moment, it was over....  
  
Tears slid down Miaka's cheek in and splashed onto the pages of the book. "You promised you wouldn't die...." she sobbed. "You promised....."  
  
Your faith in me  
Brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
  
It had been over a year since Miaka and Yui had first discovered the 'Four Gods Sky and Earth'. She and Yui now went to the same high school, and were closer friends than ever, though neither of them passed the Jonan Academy exams. A few months earlier, she had found Tamahome, as he had promised, he had come back to her. While digging through her room for a text book, her eyes fell upon the Polaroid of her and the Seishi. Hotohori sat beside her, smiling happily. Miaka smiled, but a tear fell onto the portrait. She missed everyone of them....  
  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
  
Miaka regretted not getting to know her seishi more than she had. And not letting them get to know her that well. She could tell herself she knew them, and they could say the same, but everyone is so complex....she wished she had spent just one day, one on one with each of them.....  
  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
I'm like a bird  
I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
  
That night when she went to sleep, she dreamed that she had returned to the Universe of the Four Gods.   
  
I'm like a bird  
I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
And all I need for you to know is  
  
She was there with all her Seishi...Everything was the way it was the year before, execept that she had wings. The scarlet red wings of Suzaku. The all greeted her enthusiatsically. This was her chance for a proper goodbye for everyone.  
  
It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try   
To tell me that you love me  
  
She hovered a few inches above the ground, overjoyed to see them all again. She wanted to stay a while, but she knew her time was short. "I miss you all, minna." She smiled. "Tamahome and I are well....I hope you are too."  
  
"Hai! We're all doing well, Miaka, no da!" Chichiri told her.  
  
"Yep! An' we're glad ta see ya too!" Tasuki exclaimed, flashing her a fanged grin.  
  
"Try not to hurt yourself, and stay healthy." Mitsukake told her.  
  
Chiriko smiled at her. "I hope you're keeping your studies up!"  
  
"And that your expanding your wardrobe!"  
  
Miaka laughed. "Hai! My studies are doing well." she eyed Nuriko suspicously. "You just want to use my clothes, don't you?"  
  
"Hey, I gave that up, remember?" Nuriko laughed.  
  
Hotohori smiled, seeing her again was wonderful. He took her hand. "Miaka..."  
  
Each and every single day  
I know I'm gonna have to eventually   
Give you away  
  
Miaka was surprised when Hotohori grabbed her hand...he was a spirit, he should have passed right through her. She recovered from the shock and smiled. "Hotohori, I can't stay."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I know. I just wanted to say goodbye. Sayonara Miaka."  
  
Miaka hovered above the ground. She knew it was time to go. "Goodbye minna! I'll always miss you!! Goodbye Hotohori....." Miaka beat her wings, and moved steadily upwards. She soared through the sky and saw everyone on the ground waving to her. Miaka waved back, before going high above the clouds, out of sight.  
  
I'm like a bird  
I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird  
I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
And all I need for you to know is.....  
  
Miaka woke up to her alarm clock's monotoned buzzing. She sat up and streched, and paused for a moment when a scarlet red feather fluttered down to land on her pillow.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*End~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-~ That's all for now kiddies, hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
